Elastic Vocaloids
by Huntercommander
Summary: Waking up from another ordinary night, some of the Vocaloids discover something different with themselves.
1. Crypton

**Author's Note: Yes, I am redoing this. After writing other stories I realize the importance of preplanning and review. This won't change the first part very much, but the others will change drastically. Either way, this should improve the overall quality of the story, as I also plan on doing some research on the characters so I can include more in here.**

**Anyway, the main point of all of this is still the same: The first Elastic Vocaloid anything on the internet. Some non-erotic visual representations of this would be greatly appreciated, as would comments and reviews. So all in all, like, provide feedback and suggestions, and most importantly: Enjoy**

**Miku**

Miku Hatsune's eyes fluttered open in response to a strange feeling she was having, a feeling that was hard to describe. She would describe it a physical; as in, her body was feeling it. It wasn't uncomfortable, but certainly wasn't painful. It actually felt a little good, yet still weird. The teal haired girl eventually gave up trying to come up with a name, and decided to get out of bed if this new feeling wasn't going to let her sleep. Looking at the small digital clock on her nightstand, she read 7:00 on the bright green LED display.

Miku figured that since it was the weekend she should dress in something simple, like a t-shirt and jeans. She remembered that Kaito planed on taking her to see a movie with Gakupo and Luka, and that they should do something together alone afterwards. Thinking about what to do, the teal haired girl pulled her legs over the side of the bed and failed to notice her right foot twisted almost 180 degrees backwards.

She was taken by surprise when she started falling forward as soon as she stood up. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the edge of the nightstand with her left hand to try and pull herself up. Although she could feel her hand griping the rim of the stand, she still fell forward and landed on the carpeted floor, but the impact was much softer than she expected. Still feeling her hand on the nightstand, she rolled herself over and almost panicked at what she saw. Her hand was indeed still gripping the nightstand, but the arm connecting it to her shoulder seemed to have stretched at least two feet. And speaking of feet, she looked at her legs and saw that her right foot seemed to be attached backwards.

Taking a deep breath to recompose herself, Miku let go of the nightstand and watched as her arm returned to its original length. Sitting up and grabbing her right leg, she put a hand on her backwards foot and examined the anomaly. The skin on her ankles had little twist folds pointing clockwise, and some of the ankle bones looked a little out of place, but Miku let out a sigh of relief when she found out that she could still wiggle her toes, and that she could still feel the hand on her foot. After a little hesitation, she began to gently twist her foot counter clockwise, expecting a massive surge of pain when she felt the bones in her ankle move around. But to her surprise, she felt no pain, and everything seemed to move back by itself when she hit the 90 degree mark. Once her foot was back in place, she put it down and sat on the floor for a few seconds, entranced in amazement at what was happening. Eventually she decided to see just what she could do, and how she looked doing it, so she got up and went into the bathroom connected to her room.

Miku has to share her bathroom with the Kagamine twins, mostly because their rooms are right next to each other, with said bathroom in between them. Normally this isn't a problem, since the teal haired girl usually wakes up earlier than the twins anyways. But there are times, mostly when science project due dates approach, that she has to wait about half an hour to use it. Thankfully, Kaito Shion, whose room was directly across the hall from hers, agreed to let Miku use his bathroom when something like that happens, mostly because the two were really close and Miku wanted to get closer with him.

Once Miku was in the bathroom, she decided to lock the door leading to the twin's room; mostly because she could hear that they were also awake. She was intrigued by this, as the twins don't usually get out of bed until around 9:00 on weekends, but she shrugged it off and looked in the mirror opposite of the outer wall. She saw no difference in her appearance: still in the white tank top and striped green and white panties she called pajamas; still had the build of a 16 year old celebrity singer; teal hair still out of their trademark pigtails and cascading down her back like a waterfall. After thinking for a bit as to how she could test her new ability, she soon came up with an idea.

Centering herself in between the two doors and the mirror and shower-tub combo, Miku put her arms out airplane style and began to focus. After letting her arms relax while still holding them out, she began to try and simply stretch her arms, gently, like trying to grab something just out of reach. And to her joy, it worked. In the mirror she could see her arms extend outwards towards the doors, her elbows slowly disappearing as her limbs became longer. She looked at her left arm and saw the 01 tattoo just below her shoulder elongate with the skin. She stopped when each of her hands were pressed firmly against their respective door on the opposite sides of the lavatory. A large smile spread across her face when she realized just how good stretching felt and remembering her twisted foot made another idea appear in her head.

Pressing harder against the doors, Miku lifted her right leg forward and began to stretch it until her toes were squished against the base of the wall under the counter. She then lifted her left leg behind her and stretched it backwards, using the mirror as a guide, until it was in the tub. Since no one had used it yet today, the tub was still dry, so Miku pressed her foot firmlyagainst the opposite edge of the tub. Looking at herself in the mirror made her giggle lightly, before a third idea came to mind.

Looking down at her stomach, she tried several different attempts and subtle movements before finally getting her torso to stretch as well. While her waist remained where it was, her shoulders started to rise, forcing her to stretch her arms as well to keep them against the doors. In the mirror she could see that her tank top wasn't stretching with her body, instead rising with her shoulders and exposing her lower abdomen. Her belly button was elongating much like the tattoo on her arm, and by the time she stopped just before her head touched the ceiling, she had what looked like a large tare or rip on her stomach as opposed to a former umbilical cord port. Taking a good look at what she looked like made her want to try one last thing.

Miku tried stretching her neck forward, and was surprised at how easy it was to control, possibly because it was the closest limb to her brain. She stretched her neck downward in order to lower her head so she could get a better look in the mirror. After centering her face, she moved her head to the right slightly and stared at what she saw for a good thirty seconds. Eventually, she wanted to try speaking with her long neck, but couldn't think of something without drawing attention until she heard Rin's voice on the opposite side of the door to her right shout "Miku, are you almost done?"

"Just a sec." Miku called back, satisfied that her voice was unchanged even with a long neck. Thinking about how to return to her normal shape, she relaxed and made what felt like subtle contracting movements in her neck. Just as she had hoped, her neck shrunk back until her head was back on her shoulders, and then made similar movements on her torso, legs, and finally arms before seeing her body be back in its original shape in the mirror.

Miku let out a deep exhale and began thinking about how this happened, and whether or not the others are experiencing the same phenomenon. This made her think about how the twins were awake at this hour, because "If it woke me up, it probably woke them up too," she thought to herself. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Rin banging on the door and shouting "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm done now!" Miku shouted back while opening the door to her room. Just as she was about to unlock the twin's door, she thought of something. She walked over and stood in the doorway to her room and quickly stretched her arm over to the twin's door. She then quickly unlocked it and drew her arm back before Rin could open it, then closed her door just as Rin entered the bathroom. As Miku walked to the middle of her room, she looked at her hands and immediately came up with a practical use for her new ability.

First, she stretched he arms over to her closet and grabbed out a turquoise t-shirt with a butterfly pattern and a pair of jeans, then twisted around at the waist and laid them out on the bed. Then, she turned towards the dresser and stretched her entire upper body over and grabbed some underwear along with a pair of socks, then returned to the bed and laid them out as well. She finished by stretching an arm towards the closet to grab a dull pink jacket, and began to change. While she was changing she found it much easier to get into her jeans than before, and the whole time she was wondering just how to tell everyone about her new ability. But first, she had to figure out if anyone else had this happen to them as well. After she tied her hair into its famous pigtails, she decided to see if Kaito was going through this, and if he wasn't, she wanted to at least show him her new power.

Going directly across the hall, she opened the door to the blue haired male's room slightly, and saw that he was still fast asleep. His arms and legs were sprawled across his bed like normal, but they were still their original shape. Miku began opening the door more, but jumped at the sound of the twin's door opening and quickly slipped through the narrow gap between the door and the frame and pressed herself against the wall. "Whoa," the teal haired girl thought to herself while hearing Len's footsteps in the hall. "How'd I know how to do that?" After thinking about the bathroom, Miku decided that she should really try and practice her new ability, and to see how she could really use it.

Walking over and standing at the footboard, Miku stretched her upper body over the bed towards Kaito to grab the sleeve of his blue sleep shirt and began to gently shake his shoulder. "Hey Kaito. Kaito, wake up!" she whispered, not knowing if Luka was awake or not.

"Mmph, Miku, what time is it?" The groggy Shion brother replied, sitting up and rubbing his left eye. His right eye opened slowly, but quickly widened when he noticed that Miku's torso was extended over his black long johns. "What are you...? How are you...?" The bluette stuttered, now fully awake and examining Miku's body.

"I'm not really sure myself," Miku replied, grabbing Kaito's wrist. "But what I want to know is, is if the same thing happened to you." Before Kaito could reply, Miku took a tight grip of his wrist and put her other hand under his armpit and began to pull. She pulled as hard as she could, all the while ignoring Kaito's objections and notifications of pain, until a loud pop radiated from the male's elbow.

His arm not extending an inch, Kaito wrestled free of Miku's grasp and started rubbing his lower arm, scowling at the teal haired girl the whole time. "...Sorry." The girl apologized, retracting her torso as Kaito got out of the bed. "I-I just wanted to know if you too had any powers. Since it doesn't look like you do, can you at least tell me what you think of mine?" She said shyly, as if she just got caught peeking in where her parents hide the Christmas presents.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Kaito put his arms around her soft body and lightly kissed her forehead. "Miku, don't feel bad about it. I really like your new power. I think it has a lot of potential. Now, when it came to finding out if I had it too, simply asking me and letting me find out myself would've worked just as well." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Miku repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling under his chin. They stood there for several seconds, lost in each other's embrace, before Kaito let go and turned towards his closet.

"Since you insisted that I get up this early, how about you get something to eat, so you don't have to watch me change." Kaito teased, causing Miku to realize that her stomach was empty and constantly kept sending the signal reminding her. Giving the blue haired boy one more quick hug and a peck on the cheek, she quickly made her way out and down stairs, letting Kaito change in peace.

**Rin**

There were only so many things Len Kagamine would willingly share with his sister. This included game consoles, DNA, and a roof. Everything else, he would either keep to himself or had to be forced to share with her. So, naturally, he wasn't too fond of the idea of sharing a room with her. Whenever they leave to go on tour, Len always made sure that he was sharing his hotel room with someone other than Rin. He always wanted to be with Gumi Megpoid, but would settle with Kaito, Miku, and even Gakupo, but he never wants to be with Rin. All of this made having to share a room with her in the vocaloid mansion even more irritating. It wouldn't be so bad, if she didn't constantly toss and turn at random intervals through the entire night. And she always had to do it LOUDLY. And while sleeping in separate beds helped a little, it didn't stop the random shuffling of sheets from getting any more annoying.

This time, however, was different.

As usual, a random fit of thrashing sheets brought Len out of dreamland and into reality. He just laid there facing the wall, waiting for her to stop. He waited for about five minutes, yet she kept going. What was annoyance quickly became concern, as Rin's thrashing fits usually lasted 45 seconds at the most, and she didn't sound like stopping any time soon. Eventually she did stop, and Len looked at his clock, which read 7:00. As he did so, he heard her voice say "Um...Len?" This prompted him to roll over, and undo and folds in his yellow pajama t-shirt, to see something that caused a look of surprise, shock, and confusion to form on his face.

Lying in his sister's bed was indeed Rin, but her limbs were a tangled mess around her. Her legs were twisted around each other like a rubber band and were curled towards her body, her arms were wrapped every which way multiple times around her torso, and said torso seemed to be bending and curving in many awkward angles under her yellow nightgown. The main thing that surprised Len, however, was the fact that there was not a single drop of blood to be found ANYWHERE. Rin herself also didn't seem to be in any pain, for she had a rather embarrassed expression on her face. As Len got up to examine the mess that was his sister, she said in a sheepish tone "...little help?"

He started with her legs first, untangling her feet and watching as her rubber legs flopped around slightly as they untwisted, and then moved on to her arms. First he looked for her hands, and when he found them he began unraveling her arms, and while doing so they both noticed the light in the bathroom turn on and the door lock, alerting them that Miku was awake. While he was undoing her arms, Len asked "Do you have any idea what might have caused this?"

"No, not yet at least." She replied, stumped just as much as he was as to why she was like this. Eventually, Len grabbed a section of one of Rin's arms and began pulling and twisting it, asking "You can feel this right? Does it hurt?"

"Yes I can feel it, and no, it doesn't hurt. Feels kind of good, actually." she replied just as Len put her arm down. Soon enough, her arms were untangled, and Rin pulled them back to normal before beginning to untwist her torso. Meanwhile, Len sat at the edge of her bed, fiddling around with the pull strings on his banana patterned pajama bottoms before asking "Do you think anyone else is experiencing this?"

"I don't know. We can ask." she suggested just as she finished straitening her waist. Rin then got up and walked to the bathroom door and shouted "Miku, are you almost done?"

"Just a sec." she heard from the other side and sat down on the bed. Thinking for a second, she twisted around to face Len and got his attention by asking "Hey Len, hold your arm out for me. And try to keep it steady, I want to try something." Her brother complied, and turned around so his sister could grab his left arm. Rin tapped his humerus with the bottom of her fist, and the strong responsive force it provided suggested that the bone was hard and solid. She then did the same with her own arm, and the hits were hitting a very soft bone, with her forearm deforming slightly with each hit. The twins contemplated this for a moment, before Rin twisted back around and approached the door again. Discovering that it was still locked, she started banging on the door while shouting "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm done now!" came from the other side, and the door was unlocked a few seconds later. Rin entered just as Miku was closing her door, and leaned on the counter in front of the mirror. She started playing around with her teeth, pressing her jaws together and messing with an individual tooth or two. While they were still very stiff, she could feel them morphing around in her mouth. Rin also began playing around with her legs, tying them in simple knots and squishing her feet together. Eventually she returned to her room to find Len getting dressed, and decided that this whole ordeal removed any sleepiness she had in her a few minutes ago.

As she was walking to her closet, Rin realized the potential her new power had, and decided that she should start practicing how to use it. Upon opening her closet, she saw the perfect opportunity to begin. Still standing in front of the closet, she reached out and directed her extending arms towards what she was going to wear, which in this case was a yellow long sleeve shirt with an orange tree design and a pair of jeans, and carried them to her bed, all while still standing in one spot.

As she started towards her dresser, she caught a glimpse of Len looking at her while he was putting on his navy blue jacket, with an expression that contained a mix of surprise and jealousy plastered on his face. Rin giggled slightly at this while she stretched her arms towards her bed to deposit a payload of underwear and a pair of socks, before walking over to him and teasingly patted his shoulder while saying "Don't be jealous. Didn't you say that you wanted super speed if you got the chance to get powers, anyway?" Len mumbled something along the lines of "show off" under his breath, then left the room, leaving Rin to change in private. Once all was said and done, she went downstairs to join her brother in breakfast, as well as to tell the others what they experienced.

**Luka**

Luka Megurine awoke with a start, having experienced yet another strange dream. Ever since she hit puberty at the start of middle school, Luka had been experiencing an onslaught of very weird dreams. While some would be considered nightmares, most were just harmless representations of the stranger part of her subconscious. Doctors and psychologists have always theorized that her holding in emotions was the problem, and while letting out those emotions, such as getting on stage for the first time or finally confessing her love for Gakupo Kamui seem to help, they still occur. Even now, in her early 20s, she still experienced them, though to a much lesser degree, as doctors say that the causes for the dreams are different each time. This time around, she thinks that the strange feeling she was having was the cause, and after sitting up and seeing 7:00 on her clock's LCD screen, she decided to get up, remembering that it was the weekend.

Her head started to hurt slightly, most likely from sitting up to fast. Rubbing her forehead, she noticed that her skin seemed to move more with her fingers, and that her skull felt much softer when she pressed down. Soon the pain went away, and closing her eyes, she began to do a classic morning stretch in order to get the blood flowing. What the pinkette didn't notice was that she was stretching in more ways than one, for her arms and torso were gaining extra height. This resulted in her jumping slightly when she felt her hands touch something, and looking up and seeing her hands against the ceiling left her speechless. She also noticed that her field of vision was higher, and looking down she saw that her torso was at least two feet longer than it should have been. She then spent the next few moments in shock, starring at her elongated belly button trying to comprehend what was happening. After figuring everything out, she let out a deep breath and tried contracting her arms and torso in order to return them to their original shape, and to her relief it worked. The pinkette then began examining herself, poking herself in the sides and the arms, feeling how soft her body now felt.

Entering the bathroom to get a better look at herself, Luka stood in front of the mirror and performed a thorough examination. She ultimately gave up, seeing that her body still looked the same under her pink short top and white sleep shorts. Playing with her long pink hair, she came up with an idea on how to try out her new ability. Looking to her right to make sure the door to Kaito's room was locked, she went and stood in the dry tub-shower combo opposite of the mirror and positioned her arms out in front of her.

Luka first directed her extending arms towards the back corners of the counter, and once she felt her fingers squish together from being pressed against the wall, she leaned forward and started stretching her torso until her shoulders were even with the center of the doors. From there, she brought her waist forward somewhat so that it was in front of the shower curtains, and brought her right leg out and positioned it perpendicular to her side, then began stretching it out until it was pressed firmly against the wall. The pinkette repeated with her left leg, forming a perfect 180 degree angle between them, then examined herself in the mirror.

Despite how ridiculous she looked right now, Luka actually liked what she was doing. It felt really good stretching her body, even though she still had no idea how this happened. The pinkette was starting to get very fond of her increased flexibility, and began thinking about more practical uses for her condition, such as in public or on stage.

Compressing her body back to its original shape, the pinkette began to wonder if any of the others were experiencing the same thing, and if so, how they were handling it. Walking over to unlock Kaito's door, she put an ear to it to listen, and heard only the soft ruffle of sheets as he turned over, suggesting that he was still sleeping.

Returning to her room, the pinkette decided to use her new powers to get dressed, since she needed to practice using them more and that she remembered that she was planning on doing something with Gakupo today. "Gakupo." she thought to herself while pulling a black long sleeve with a pink vine pattern and jeans out of her closet with extended arms. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him what I can do." She giggled to herself while laying the clothes on her bed, pausing briefly when she heard what sounded like banging come from the twin's room directly across the hall. After changing with more ease than before, she headed downstairs to make some breakfast, and contemplate all of this some more

**Meiko**

After going to rehab for the fifth time at the request of Kiyoteru Hiyama, Meiko Sakine finally regained control of her health. The brunette was so used to getting drunk that she actually had a hard time adjusting to not constantly waking up with a hangover, starting the day for two weeks strait by sitting up and rubbing her head in confusion as to why it wasn't hurting or that she still remembered what she did the previous night. Waking up to some new feeling that replaced the pain and confusion of a normal hangover made her mornings rather hard, but she managed to hold on. Eventually, it accumulated to the point where she woke up to not only a strange feeling, but a strange SIGHT as well.

Since Meiko's room was directly above the mansion's furnace, she found herself waking up on top of her sheets more often than under them, and this time was no exception. The difference, however, was what she saw sprawled across her bed. Her torso was stretched across the comforter, snaking down to the end in a crooked S shape. Her legs cascaded over the footboard like two very thick extension wires thrown over the edge of a roof, laying around on the floor in no particular shape while crossing over each other at a few places. Her arms extended over the sides of the bed, one about halfway to the door and the other curling up against the foot of the wall.

Despite what she was seeing, Meiko remained calm, taking a deep breath and trying to contract her extended limbs. Once she was back to normal, the brunette turned her head towards her nightstand and saw 7:00 written on the LED clock. Remembering that it was the weekend, she began experimenting with her new condition, reaching over to her closet and grabbing a solid burgundy short sleeve and black jeans while still sitting in her bed.

When she stretched her arms towards her dresser to grab some underwear, she began thinking about the others, and if they were going through the same thing. This caused the brunette to start feeling concerned, because Yuki Kaai, her and Kiyoteru's illegitimate daughter who had joined the Vocaloids as well, was not good at handling sudden changes and events like these. Meiko had also faintly heard a scream come from the floor above, but quickly realized that it sounded more like Galaco than Yuki, and that Yuki's room was on the fourth floor instead of the third. After calming down, she decided that she wanted to try getting dressed with her new power, and to also see how she looked while doing it.

Entering the bathroom connected to her room, Meiko locked both doors and laid her clothes out on the counter. She shared her bathroom with master, since there were only six bedrooms on their floor and that they were closer to her than the others. This is why the twins had to share a room, something neither of them really enjoyed. Starting by removing her scarlet red sleep underwear, the brunette squeezed her shoulders and head into a narrower shape and slid into her bra without unstrapping it, then sat on the counter and snaked her practically boneless legs through her panties, all the while enjoying the feeling of her body moving in ways that were never possible before. Next she grabbed her shirt and slit her arms through the sleeves, curving them in previously impossible angles when necessary, and moved on to the jeans, narrowing her legs slightly in order to squeeze them through the tight denim before expanding them back to normal once the jeans were fastened securely around her waist.

Exiting the bathroom, Meiko went to grab a pair of socks when she remembered that because it was the weekend, Kiyoteru wouldn't be working and that Kaito and Gakupo planned on taking Miku and Luka to the movies, and had asked if Meiko and Kiyoteru wanted to join them. Realizing that she had no other plans for today, the brunette decided that a movie didn't sound like a bad idea, and she knew that Kiyo would appreciate getting away from grading tests for a while. She also realized that she needed to tell the others, especially Kiyo, about her new ability, mostly because she knows that he will find many reasons to like it. After getting fully dressed, she stretched her arm quickly to grab a black jacket hanging on her headboard and headed downstairs to eat, as she heard her stomach calling the entire time she thought.


	2. Internet Co

**Author's note: The redone part 2, a la mode! This is what I meant by "major change", characters are now fully separated by company. I had to get a little creative with some characters, since almost none of them have defined personalities. Also, I decided to shorten the Gumi/Lily interaction, mostly because I plan on using that with Anon and Kanon.**

**Also, since my mind never stays in the same place for long, it might be some time before I get the third part up. So have patience, I will finish this eventually.**

**Either way, I hope this is better, so provide feedback and whatnot. And of course, enjoy.**

**Gumi**

While normally a kind girl willing to help others, Gumi Megpoid knew when and who to help. So hearing a shriek radiate from Galaco's room directly across the hall woke her up full of annoyance rather than concern. "We all agreed that she was CUL's problem," she thought to herself while turning to look at her clock. "She should know by now not to ask me for help."

Seeing 7:00 radiate from the blue LED screen on her nightstand, the greenette began thinking that maybe Galaco's scream wasn't what woke her up. That perhaps, maybe, it was the strange sensation radiating all across her body. While it wasn't painful of uncomfortable, it was definitely strange. Sitting up, she began trying to find the source of this feeling, starting by examining her stomach under her orange tank top. Rubbing and poking it, she quickly ruled this out as the source, mostly because it was too busy telling her that it was empty. And while she did notice that her skin was much softer, Gumi discarded the thought and moved on to her head. Rubbing her forehead, she felt the same skin conundrum, and the greenette also felt her whole head squish slightly when she squeezed her hand against her skull.

Succumbing to requests from her abdomen, Gumi decided to get dressed. She remembered that Len had asked her if she wanted to spend time with him while away from the others, since there was no arguing that everyone needed a break from Rin every now and then. Gumi herself could hardly stand Galaco, being interrupted by constant egotistical requests and remarks, like she was the most famous Vocaloid. "She's not even the most famous Internet Co. Vocaloid." Gumi said to herself, debating whether or not that title belonged to Gakupo Kamui, Lily, or herself.

Pulling herself out of bed, the greenette could've sworn that she felt her right leg bend and twist unusually under her sheets, yet it looked normal when she was standing. Walking passed her door she could faintly hear Galaco calling for CUL. "Can't say I blame her." Gumi thought, approaching her closet. "Nobody wants to have to do things for someone this early on the weekend, especially for someone as uptight as her." Pulling out an orange and white t-shirt and dark green jeans, she made her way back to her bed. However, upon passing the front of her bed, the greenette stubbed her toe on one of the bed legs. The surprising thing was, it didn't hurt nearly as much as she was expecting, and the carpet felt strange when she put her foot down. Looking down at her feet, she tried to resist releasing a shriek and annoying her hall mates even more.

Gumi's left foot was crooked 90 degrees at the ankle, and was bent slightly more downwards in the middle. Sitting on her bed, she reached down to grab her foot and almost had a heart a tack when she saw her arms extend the rest of the length on their own. Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, the greenette looked down and examined what she saw: her arms were two feet longer than they should be, with her hands positioned around her misshapen foot. Realizing that she could still feel her hands, she grasped her foot and retracted her arms while her left leg began deforming slightly.

Examining her twisted foot, Gumi grabbed her heel with one hand and her toes with the other and pulled. Every part of her foot passed the ankle stretched forwards with rubber-like consistency, and when she let go, the foot snapped back to its original shape, still twisted at the ankle. Seeing that her leg was slightly deformed, she dropped her foot to the floor and watched her leg regain shape, before straitening her foot without input from her hands. Seeing all of this happen made the greenette want to see what else she could do. Getting up, she went into the bathroom connected to her room, just as Lily was doing the same from her side.

**Lily**

While normally calm and reserved, Lily knew how to have fun. She knew the best clubs, the best theaters, the best amusement parks, and even the best arcades. And whenever something big came in, like new stage equipment or new props for videos, she would try and find the best way to use them so that the others could enjoy them as well. So when she was woken up by a screaming Galaco and saw that her limbs and torso were tangled together like they were made of rubber, she internally began to rejoice.

Since she read a lot of comics, primarily ones from overseas made by DC and Marvel, Lily knew how to approach her current predicament, and began to untie her arms wrapped around her spiraling torso. While doing this, the blonde stretched her neck over to her nightstand to see the time, and read 7:00 on the black LCD screen. Once her arms were undone, she went to her legs next, which were tied together like an unorganized knot. While untying her legs, Lily began thinking about the others, and decided to check on Gumi after she was together herself. Her legs fixed in no time, she stretched her torso outwards from under her black sleep shirt and watched as it untwisted itself before letting it snap back to its original shape.

Since experiencing this removed all traces of sleepiness and replaced it with excitement, Lily decided that she might as well start her day. She remembered that Kikaito planned on taking her to a new section of the mall located in the middle of Akihabara that had opened up section contained many new comic book stores, with most of them containing local prints. However, the ones she was excited fore were the stores full of merchandise of series from overseas.

Putting her new powers to good use, she stretched one arm towards her closet to grab a black long-sleeve with a bee print and a pair of black jeans, and the other arm to her dresser to grab some underwear. While doing so, Lily began thinking about if she should teach the others how to use their powers if they too were experiencing this. She began wondering if that was the cause of Galaco's shriek, and if CUL was using the egotistical queen's inability to think quickly to her advantage. The blonde also began to wonder if Kokone was handling this well, for the recent joiner always had trouble adjusting to new situations.

Ultimately, she decided that she needed to get a better look at herself while stretching. So, after laying her clothes out on the bed, she went into the connected bathroom, at the same exact time Gumi did.

**Gumi/Lily**

"Ok, I NEED to show you something!" the female Vocaloids said in unison upon noticing each other. "You first, then." they said in unison again, causing them to break down laughing.

"Ok, I'll go first." Gumi said, regaining herself after her laughing fit. She stood for a few seconds, trying to think of a way to show Lily, then settled on simply stretching her arm towards the older woman's shoulder. While Lily was surprised by this, she didn't reel back in shock like Gumi was expecting. Rather, she simply grabbed the younger girl's hand and stretched her own arm to the greenette's shoulder. "Wait, you can do it too?" she replied with shock.

"Somehow, yes. I honestly have no idea how this happened, but I'm interested in seeing how this could be used to our advantage in our careers." the blond replied, letting go of the girl's hand so she could retract her arm. "I'm also interested in trying out just what I can do, especially with someone else."

"Well, that will probably have to wait, because I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Gumi stated, rubbing her stomach. This made Lily realize that she was getting hungry too, and the two girls left the bathroom to change. They both managed to squeeze into their jeans with more ease than before, and Lily tried snaking her arms through her shirt while Gumi tried narrowing her head through the collar on her shirt.

Once they were finished getting dressed, they grabbed their jackets, with Gumi getting her green track jacket with white stripes on the arms and Lily grabbing her black overcoat, and met again in the hall. Looking around, they decided to see just what caused Galaco to scream, so they went to her door and began opening it slowly. Once it was open enough that they could see in, they caught a glimpse of the pretend princess lying on her bed, her limbs and torso tied around each other in one large knot. CUL was standing over her, her elongated torso and arms holding onto the bed while she had a taunting expression on her face. Once Galaco noticed the two girls peeking into her room, Gumi and Lily quickly slammed the door and sprinted down the stairs, laughing the entire way.

**CUL**

A high-pitched scream radiating from the room connected to hers by a bathroom caused CUL to awaken full of irritation and annoyance. "What now?" The red-head thought to herself, eyes still closed. Ever since Galaco joined the Vocaloids, she had become the ultimate nuisance, always requesting assistance in something mundane because she was a "princess" and these things were "below her". The only one who agreed to help her was CUL, mostly because she enjoyed insulting and berating the pretend princess. CUL knew that Galaco couldn't punish anyone for not helping her, and this was a fact that the red-head used to her advantage whenever she could. However, this did not mean that Galaco didn't get on her nerves. If anything, CUL was convinced that the rainbow haired girl had figured out just when to call for help in order to annoy her "assistant" the most, and this time was probably the best example of that.

Attempting to curb the headache that was forming, CUL tried moving her hand to her forehead, yet was confused as to why her hand was taking so long to get there. Opening her eyes and looking around, she almost reeled back when she saw her arm laying on the floor, sprawled around like a tangled garden hose. Looking around again, she realized that her legs and other arm were also extended, covering the floor of her room with masses of rubbery flesh.

Shaking her head in an attempt to comprehend what was happening, CUL soon realized the potential this had, and began by retracting her arms and legs back to their original shape. Getting out of bed, the red-head tried stretching her torso, sending her entire upper body to her closet and grabbing some clothes. After laying down a bright red and white long sleeve and black jeans on her bed, her experiments were cut short by Galaco calling for her. Seeing that it was a few minutes past 7:00, she passed off the calls and went back to practicing using her new powers, stretching around and trying new techniques, all while getting used to what she could do.

However, CUL started to feel slightly concerned, as Galaco's calls began filling with what sounded like genuine fear, something that almost never happens. Quickly changing into the clothes on her bed and pulling her hair back into a pony tail, the red-head made her way into the bathroom and approached the opposite door. Before opening it, she began thinking about why Galaco was getting scared, and came up with different scenarios CUL would have to handle. Basically, she came to two conclusions: either there was a genuine threat that was tormenting Galaco, or there was a bug and/or spider crawling across her and she was too scared to do anything herself.

Taking a deep breath, the red-head opened the door, and tried her damndest to hold back laughing at what she saw.

**Galaco**

There are two things Galaco possesses a lot of: talent and ego. Since she was already spoiled by a wealthy family, passing the audition to become a Vocaloid made her ego worsen to the point where physical action had to be taken to control her inevitable tantrums. Eventually it boiled down to requiring someone to stay with her at almost all times to keep her in check, and the only person who agreed to do so was CUL. Every time a snide remark or regal request escaped the pretend queen's mouth, a sharp insult or hit against the head from the red-head followed immediately afterwards. Galaco's behavior improved slowly, but she still treated CUL as a servant, always asking for assistance in the most mundane tasks. However, there were times when Galaco called for CUL while filled with genuine fear and confusion, and this time was no exception.

Waking up to a strange sensation, Galaco immediately released a panicked shriek upon seeing what her body looked like laying on her bed. Her arms were tangled around her body, either laying loosely on the bed or pressed tightly against her while curving around her body. Her legs were more tangled than her arms, with one leg sprawled across the floor and the other up and wrapped around her lower body. Her torso was twisted and tied under her galaxy patterned nightgown and seemed to be a few feet longer as well. Eventually Galaco calmed down after realizing that she wasn't in any pain, but started to get scared again when she couldn't untangle herself, and began calling for CUL.

While calling, Galaco began thinking about how this could happen, since she knew she wasn't injected with anything and she highly doubts that they own anything radioactive. Eventually she tried untangling herself again, but when she found that she couldn't control her body, she began to panic and called for CUL in a more scared tone, and the red-head eventually emerged from the bathroom door. However, Galaco's hope soon diminished when she saw an expression of amusement rather than concern form on her face.

**CUL/Galaco**

Seeing Galaco as a tangled mess on her bed made CUL happy for two reasons: not only was it amusing, she saw this as the perfect opportunity for revenge against her treatment. Gaining a facade of concern, the red-head casually walked over to the pretend princess's bed and began untangling her. Galaco started to calm down and began asking CUL to fetch her clothes once she was finished. CUL, meanwhile, was contemplating how to pull of revenge using Galaco's condition, then eventually settled on a plan.

Having been fully untangled, Galaco began describing the clothes she wanted CUL to grab, however stopped short when she saw a mischievous grin form on the red-head's face. Instead of complying with her, CUL grabbed Galaco's hands with extended arms and moved them onto her stomach, and repeated with her feet. She then stretched her torso over the bed and began tying the pretend princess's arms and legs around each other, all the while Galaco had an expression of mixed anger, betrayal, and shock. CUL then grabbed Galaco's torso and began tying it with her other limbs before turning her entire body into one giant knot.

Having finished tying Galaco, CUL positioned herself above the ego's bed to admire her work, and soon noticed that Galaco was shouting towards the bedroom door. Hearing it slam made the red-head jump slightly, and she began to feel hunger radiate from her stomach. Retracting back to normal, CUL decided to leave Galaco in a knot, mostly because she thought it would be amusing to see if the others want a go at tying her in different knots, since it was clear that she would probably take a while to control herself and decided to let others have some revenge against her too. Grabbing a lone foot sticking out from Galaco's tangled body mass, CUL began to make her way down stairs, giggling slightly when Galaco released a grunt upon falling out of the bed

**Kokone**

While incredibly sweet and talented, Vocaloid newcomer Kokone was also incredibly shy. The only time the others had heard her voice was from her demo, all other times she used either slight body language or simply didn't say anything. While the others were nice to her, the only one who truly befriended her was Ryuto, mostly because they had to share a room. Eventually, Kokone opened up to the green haired boy, and it was he who heard her speak for the first time since joining. "Sorry, I have a hard time adjusting to new situations." This soon caused her to open up to the other Internet Co Vocaloids, and they all began treating her with gentle kindness, including Galaco. Lily especially started bonding with her, becoming something of an older sister. While her shyness began going away, Kokone still had adjustment issues, so this time she was predictably nervous.

Kokone awoke felling a strange sensation, one she couldn't recognize whatsoever. Feeling nervousness creep in, she looked at her clock and read 7:00 and turned to wake up Ryuto, who was in the bed next to her. Reaching over, she began to panic when she saw her arm extend the rest of the way and nudge the boy on its own. Her arm didn't stop, and began pushing him until he had fallen off of the bed while her hand started pressing against the wall.

Letting out an "Oof!" upon hitting the floor, Ryuto angrily got up and started scolding Kokone until he saw her extended arm. "What's your problem?! Why did you have to-... uh..." he stuttered.

"I-I c-can't c-control it-t!" Kokone replied in a panicked stutter, now panting heavily. Ryuto ran over and started examining her arm, before telling her to calm down. After looking at it for a few moments, the green haired boy turned to Kokone.

"Try relaxing your arm" he said with an examiner's tone. The brown-and-red haired girl complied, and let out a deep breath as her arm went limp and fell to the floor, curving over the bed. "OK, now try contracting your arm, like you're trying to pull it inside you."

"Wait, what?" Kokone asked, confused by the wannabe examiner's example.

"I don't know, that's the best analogy I can think of. Just do it." he replied in a slightly irritated voice. Kokone complied, and just as they expected, her arm returned to normal. Looking at her arm for a few moments, Ryuto finally spoke up. "Perhaps, maybe, we should practice this a little more. Who knows of the uses this could have!"

"Sure, I guess. Think we could get dressed first, though? I feel a little embarrassed doing this in my pajamas. " Kokone suggested.

"OK. But you have to try using your powers to grab your clothes. I'll be in the bathroom. Let me know when you're done." the green haired boy replied while grabbing a pair of green pants and a red and yellow striped t-shirt and walking into the bathroom they shared with Gakupo. While in the bathroom, Ryuto went to the opposite door and slowly opened it to peek into Gakupo's room. The purple-haired samurai was still sleeping, and he shifted slightly when the bathroom door opened. Slowly closing it, Ryuto started to change.

Meanwhile, Kokone was trying to use her powers to grab clothes to replace her red patterned white nightgown. While she quickly mastered extending and retracting her limbs, she still had trouble controlling her body after that point, for she had rather poor hand-eye coordination. Eventually she gave up and grabbed her clothes, a white long-sleeve with red patterns and blue jeans, and quickly changed before calling in Ryuto. She did notice that she could put on her jeans easier, and decided to try and find all of the innate effects of her condition.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked while putting his Gachapin printed pajamas away.

"I still have trouble controlling my body after stretching." she replied with a sad tone.

"Eh, we can practice later. I'm sure you will learn to control it soon. I checked on Gakupo, and he's still asleep. It probably means he doesn't have this. And considering you woke me up and I don't feel strange, because I'm guessing this ability must feel strange on the body, I don't have this either. Now, what I want to do is see just what your limits are. Hold out you hand." the green haired boy explained. Kokone complied, and Ryuto grabbed it and began running around the room, pulling it around and under the beds several times. Taking her other hand, he began playing around with it, pulling and twisting it like a rubber band. Eventually he let go, and Kokone retracted her limbs, both of them watching as her over extended arm flailed around as it returned to normal.

After watching this, Ryuto suddenly felt his stomach release its hunger signal, and asked Kokone if she wanted and Breakfast. Kokone replied, and the two made their way down, with Ryuto congratulating Kokone on adjusting to this quickly.


	3. AHS

**Author's Note: Here it is: the 62% new part 3! Told ya I'd continue this. I've just had a little writer's block, is all. Tried mixing things up a bit by making one character completely oblivious to the change and another experiment more with flexibility rather than elasticity. I'm starting to get some ideas, they're just coming slowly. **

**Also, the main reason this part is shorter is because there're fewer characters to work with here, and I'm not one for padding. But still, I hope you enjoy, and also provide feedback and such. C'mon, don't be shy. **

**Iroha**

Iroha Nekomura was immediately awoken by the sound radiating from her Hello Kitty alarm clock, which had 7:00 written on its red LED screen. The Hello Kitty fangirl always liked getting up early on the weekends, mostly because she would have more time to do things. However, she was always unsuccessful in teaching the others of this philosophy. But this time around, she had another reason to wake up early.

The previous day when she entered the kitchen, Iroha overheard Master talking to a scientist in the connected workshop about a new type of serum can turn an individual's body into a material with rubber-like consistency. The scientist stated that the serum has no effect on males or children under ten, and that it can be ingested by mixing it with food. Although master liked the idea of most of the Vocaloids becoming elastic, she said that she was concerned for their safety and whether or not they would like it. The scientist reassured her that the product was safe, for they "safety tested the hell out of it." He also added that they have another serum that can reverse the effects of the first and turn them back to normal completely, should they not like it. He even showed her designs for suits for them that would be compatible with their new abilities. Eventually master decided to put the serum in their food secretly, and the scientist replied by saying if they eat it tonight, it should be in full effect by the following morning.

Taking all of this to mind, Iroha tried stretching her arm to her alarm clock, and to her joy, it worked. Her right arm extended about two feet to her clock, and then effortlessly retracted itself once the clock turned off. Getting up and using her abilities to get dressed, stretching her arms around her room to grab her clothes and such, the tomboy was thinking about whether or not to set up practice areas for the others. After collecting a pink t-shirt with a Hello Kitty logo on the chest and a pair of red jeans, all accompanied by some underwear, the tomboy replaced her light pink sleep shirt and red pajama bottoms with the clothes she had acquired. After getting dressed, she grabbed a red Hello Kitty hoodie with the hood styled like her helmet she wore onstage, and headed downstairs.

Once she was on the ground floor, Iroha looked around and noticed that she was the first one down. "Perhaps everyone is too busy staring into a mirror," she joked to herself as she entered the kitchen. While she was making her breakfast, she could hear a plethora of sounds coming from the floors above her, leading her to believe that at least three fourths of the mansion must be awake. While this was happening, she began to think: she knew HOW all of this happened, but what she didn't know was WHY. When overhearing the conversation, she didn't catch why the scientists made the serum. She decided to pass it off as simple research, and wondered that, since they didn't sound very secretive about it, that she could ask master about it when she gets the chance. Eventually, she could hear the sound of several footsteps at once, and stretching her torso through the living room, she could see several people coming down the main stairs. Snapping her torso back before any of them could notice her, she heard her name be called from the living room.

**Yukari**

Yukari Yuzuki gently opened her eyes, hearing the faint sound of Iroha's alarm clock from across the hall. Lying on her bed while wearing her black and purple bunny pajama onesie, she noticed a strange feeling in her entire body. At first, she just passed it off as heat discomfort from being in her onesie, but sitting up and letting the heat vent didn't make the feeling leave. She also realized that it couldn't be heat discomfort because the feeling wasn't uncomfortable. She couldn't quite describe the feeling, being an entirely new sensation and all. Leaning back on her relaxed arms to think, her thoughts were cut short when she fell back, and almost screeched when she saw her limbs.

Her arms were curved at both her humerus and ulna, as if she had no bones. The bunny addict watched as her arms flopped around when she lifted them before laying still from shock. Eventually, she held her arms in front of her and tried to replicate the bend, and after some trial and error, she managed to replicate the unnatural curve with surprising ease. Sitting up again and looking at her legs, Yukari grabbed her right and began twisting it into many different shapes and knots, and soon after grabbed her left and turned the lower half of her body into a giant corkscrew.

While letting her legs untangle, she felt something strange with her torso, like it was getting narrower. Looking through the neck hole of her onesie, she could see that her torso was, in fact, getting narrower. It was probably no more than 2 inches wide when she looked, and stopped shrinking when she did look. After a second or two of finding out what nerve pulses caused her to contract, she let go of her body and felt her torso rapidly expand back to normal with a feeling similar to being inflated. Taking in everything that had happened, Yukari realized that her onesie was prohibiting her from trying out her new abilities to their fullest extent, and decided to see if her new powers had any true practical use.

Starting with her shoulders, Yukari voluntarily pressed her body into a narrower shape, just smaller than the opening at the top of her pajamas. Drawing her arms and legs from their respective sleeves, she began to emerge from the keck hole of her pajamas, her body taking an abstract funnel shape as she continued to slide out. Soon enough, she was lying curled across her bed in her underwear, with her arms pressed against her sides and her legs pressed against each other. Excited at what she just experienced, it took Yukari a few moments to control herself before ecstatically jumping off of her bed and running to her closet. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her arms extend to the handles of the closet when she reached out, but quickly recomposed herself by stretching her legs and arriving at her destination in a single large step.

Throwing open the folding double doors, the purple haired girl used her newfound elasticity to find something to wear, bending and stretching around old shirts and unwanted pants before finding a lavender t-shirt with a rabbit design and a pair of dark purple jeans. While stretching upper body to her bed, Yukari began to wonder just what her limits were, and checking to make sure her door was locked while her lower body caught up, the bunny addict climbed onto the bed and began extending her legs around herself creating a nest rubbery flesh around her waist. From there, Yukari began extending her torso upwards, creating a mound with her lower middle to prevent herself from hitting the ceiling, until her body was nothing more than a pile of rubber on her bed.

Looking over herself with an extended neck, Yukari laughed slightly at how she looked, but began to think as she reeled herself together. She began to wonder what the others would think about her new abilities, especially Yuma. She and her cousin IA both have had a massive crush on him for the past few years, and it was starting to look like he was returning Yukari's feelings as opposed to IA's. However, Yukari didn't know if Yuma would like her ability or not, and she worried that her condition would make her look like a freak in his eyes. She also began wondering if any of the others were having the same experience she was. This caused her to start worrying about IA, since she couldn't adjust to sudden changes quickly and usually was too shy to ask anyone for help.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt the sensation of hunger radiate from her stomach. Quickly getting dressed using her new elasticity, she headed out into the hall to see who else was up. She saw that Iroha's room was empty and that Kiyoteru and Yuki were still sleeping, but was somewhat surprised when she saw Miki exit her room. While the redhead walked passed her room with a wave, Yukari began to wonder why she was awake this early, since she usually got up at around 8. Soon enough, though, Yukari dismissed the thought and headed down to join the others in breakfast.

**Miki**

SF-A2 Miki grudgingly opened her eyes, the faint sound of Iroha's alarm clock ringing in her ears. Lying sprawled across her bed on her stomach, she hated her brain for waking her up this early and interrupting her amazing dream, and for not letting her go back to sleep and resume said dream. In the dream in question, the red head had acquired a body made of rubber, and was basically having the time of her life stretching and bending without limits. As a result of still being half asleep, it would take the red head some time to realize her dream would become reality.

Trying to force herself awake, Miki turned over to lay on her back, completely oblivious to the bend her arm made while she was turning, and laid still for a few moments before sitting up. With sleep still hanging over her, the red head contemplated weather or not to try splashing water on her face in fear of waking up Yukari, who shared a bathroom with her. Ultimately deciding not to, Miki began heading to her closet to change out of her white pajama shirt and long johns patterned with indigo bears and start her day.

Getting off of the bed, and failing to notice the awkward angle her leg took when sliding across the bed, Miki shed her pajamas and began doing simple stretches to get her blood flowing. Holding her arms above her head and leaning back, the red head closed her eyes began to extend several feet backwards, her arms and upper torso extending just above her bed, the tattoos on her arm elongating with the skin, and stopping just before touching the opposite wall. Confused as to why she didn't hear the sound of popping cartilage, Miki quickly retracted back and opened her eyes again, completely unaware of what she just did. Opening her closet, the red head tiredly grabbed out a white shirt with indigo accents and a pair of indigo jeans, then returned to her bed, before flopping down across it herself, still completely oblivious to the shape her body took while it was falling.

Miki laid across her bed for a good five minutes, trying to resist the urge to sleep, when she heard a low growling noise radiate from her stomach and remembered that food was the ultimate motivation for anything. Jumping up, she quickly shook her head back and forth until all sleepiness was gone, and yet again failed to notice that her head and face deformed considerably during the shaking. With her face quickly reforming when she finished, the red head got dressed in the clothes laid out before her.

This time, she noticed that she had much more ease in putting on her jeans, which normally where very tight and hard to put on. It felt like her legs actually compressed as they went through the pant legs, and she swore she saw her feet slightly change shape as they left through the openings at the bottom, but she quickly disregarded everything. Grabbing her white sleeveless hoodie, she went out to the hall and was somewhat surprised to see Yukari standing in front the door to her bedroom. Waving as she passed, Miki continued down the stairs and could hear Yukari following behind her.


End file.
